


Corrupted by Fate

by The Karma of Evil Will Not End (Vor_Haekkadi)



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Amnesiac Protagonist, Blood, Darkness, Dungeons, Fire Emblem Tags will be added later, Mysterious Howls, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, loss of memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vor_Haekkadi/pseuds/The%20Karma%20of%20Evil%20Will%20Not%20End
Summary: A dark room. Scattered memories. A mysterious dungeon full of despair and secrets.Two women team up to escape the Corrupted Dungeon, and as they move forward through twists and turns, discover why they are there.... And what it'll cost to be reunited with their families.The question is... Can they survive while their souls are being corrupted?





	Corrupted by Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Listening to Master of the Heavenly Yard several times lead to this. One thought was to write a story starring a Danganronpa character, but I thought Fire Emblem Heroes would fit better, so I wrote this. Enjoy!

“This is the story of the end. From where should I tell? My name is… My name is… My name is… My name is… Who am I?” - Michelle Marlon in Master of the Heavenly Yard

—————————————

In a dark chamber that reeked of blood, a young woman was sprawled onto the floor in a corner, head facing towards one of the wall. Her chest slowly rose and fell, yet beyond that, she made no movement. 

After a while though, her hand twitched, and she began to cough slowly. She fell into a fit within a few seconds, and gasping, her eyes snapped open. She scrambled to find a grip, but failed on the first try. However, on the second attempt, her hands laid flat on the floor, and she was able to push herself backwards into a sitting position. She was still breathing erratically, but sitting up allowed her to focus slightly. She tried to slow her breathing, and after what seemed like forever, she was able to take long deep breaths, and visibly relaxed.

The maiden cast a glance to her surroundings, noting that she didn’t see anything familiar. Concerned, she racked her brain for information, only for her heart to drop out of her stomach a minute later.

She couldn’t remember who she was.

She closed her eyes and concentrated. No, this wasn’t possible. She had to remember something…. Anything….

Images fell through her mind, but they were rather brief glimpses, as if she was staring at an uncompleted painting. That being said, she was however able to get an idea of what her life was like before waking up in this god forsaken dungeon.

There were several lands she saw in her mind. Two of them were grassy lands with ruins sprinkled across the landscape, yet they seemed to be warring with each other. She saw several figures opposing each other, yet she could barely make out their details. As she tried to focus in on the figures, the images faded away, leading to brief images of a cold land… and another on fire. They seemed familiar, but she couldn’t see clear images of the buildings or people from those areas. And as suddenly as the latter two images appeared, they faded away instantly, forcing her to open her eyes.

The young lady frowned, wondering why she had seen these images. She was frustrated, as she wanted to know more about the lands she had seen, yet she couldn’t remember more. Hissing in frustration, she closed her eyes again to see if she can remember anything else, she scowled when nothing new popped up. 

She needed something. Anything. Even if it was a hint to her identity-

Suddenly, her mind shifted to a new image. It was that of a gloved hand holding a book. The back of the book was facing outwards, as if the owner of the book was looking at the cover. The young lady couldn’t see anything else or read the back of the book, but then she heard a single word in a feminine voice that wasn’t hers.

“… Róta.”

The maiden’s eyes opened, wide with confusion. Was her name Róta? She doubted it, but at least it was something.

After pondering for a while, she decided to call herself Róta. She wasn’t sure what Róta meant (or why she remembered that name out of everything she saw in her memories), but she would find out, one way or another.

Standing up, “Róta” glanced around the room once more before seeing a door. Blinking in surprise, she slowly approached the door, noting that she hadn’t seen it the first time she had woken up. Worried she facing a trap, she cautiously placed her hand on the door handle and gently gave it a push. There was a loud creak, and the door slowly opened, groaning as it did so. She cringed, not expecting the door to make such a loud sound. 

After a few seconds of letting her eyes adjust, Róta looked at the dim hallway in front of her, sporadically lit by the occasional lamp here and there. Cautiously approaching one of the lamps, she noticed the lit candle inside, and she frowned as she carefully removed the lamp from its hanger. The height of the candle implied that it had been lit recently, yet she did not hear anyone come by… unless the room was sound proofed. 

Mentally steeling herself, Róta looked down the hallway, only to backstop slightly when she heard a howl from the shadows in front of her. Gulping, she made up her mind to explore the dark hallway before her. Maybe she could discover the truth about who she was, or how she even got here.

Even if it resulted in her death.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, Róta is actually a Fire Emblem character with amnesia. She’ll discover her identity later.
> 
> Anyway, next chapter should introduce a new character, and then things will escalate from there.
> 
> See you guys in the next chapter!


End file.
